


The Phone Call

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash In later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed being a detective for the most elite police unit in the islands meant that there was no time to work on long term relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

A soft sigh escaped Danny’s lips as he slowly hung up the phone. He was not surprised when she had said she had enough, he was more surprised that it had taken her this long to give up on them. This was not the first time one of his relationships had end like this and he knew it would not be the last time. He had heard the reasons before. Broken dates because of a case or worse- because of a work related injury. He could understand but it did not make the break up any easier. It seemed being a detective for the most elite police unit in the islands meant that there was no time to work on long term relationships. It was a nagging fear that had been creeping more and more often into his thoughts. A fact he was not sure he truly relished.

He jumped in surprise as a light tap on his cubicle wall jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned automatically, reaching for his jacket as Steve announced, "Come on Danno, we have a lead."


End file.
